beastipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Beastipedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Necrosaur plans But if people look at my talk page, they can find this place with seekings and peekings. Unless... Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Now they can hopefully never find us. But I'm going to edit a bit on Novelas so that this place doesn't appear on my top wikis... or I could hide it... is that what you've done? Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Even though this plan seems fairly infallable, I am still reluctant to speak of my plans... though I will say I have written the rest of the story. Well, I've written it as I would write if I was writing TEOME alone. Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Still reluctant... Well, what happens is it turns out the Necrosaurs gained space travel technology from Salsenes. One of their ships go up to investigate the Keraran battlecruisers, but it is shot down. The Necrosaurs get angry, and attack the battlecruisers. Once penetrates the metal, and the Necrosaurs get onboard. They manage to kill a couple of Kerarans, and take their forceguns. Eventually, the sheer numbers of the Kerarans drive them out of the ship, but by then the LLS are ready to attack. They return later shooting at the Lentaa, showing that they're not on either side. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and right at the end, it is revealed some Necrosaur ships escaped the battle. Now they can represent a space-faring danger, instead of being confined to Oread. They are too awesome to be left on ONE planet. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The mix between the two is fine. I guess its your turn to write the next chapter, then. Besides, seeing as I've typed up the whole ending as I would write it, I'll just put it on a subpage and write at the top that it is no longer canon. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, reconsidering it, I can't see how the Necrosaurs would drive LLS from Oread. There are one million Lentaa, each protected by a force field. I was going to write something else here... too... oh yes, I remember! It's tied in with what I said above. I reckon the Necrosaurs should just fly away with the various spaceships, as opposed to fighting the LLS, as they would lose. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Favor Firstly, why not contact me on Multiverses :P Is this supposed to be secret until it is revealed? And secondly, how many Verplaatsen should I send in? Cause no number of magicians can fend off the whole fleet :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) MV Hey, just posted here so nobody else would happen upon this message. Would you be able to take a look at my lastest blog post on Multiverses and comment on it? Afterwards, send me a message back (on this wiki please) so we can both be on at the same time for a chat. I would suggest Mibbit but I can already tell what your answer would be :P The reason I need to chat is so things can be discussed about various plans. It's not trying to pull secrets from each other but rather making practical decisions that might make everybody's plans easier and more organized. The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 17:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The post was the "Certain pieces of fiction" one, and since you were OK with the whole thing I went ahead with it. So that part is safely resolved. Let me know when you get back on a regular computer :) The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 17:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Even better, that wiki's first chat room? It's not on Wikia itself so you can give it a try if you want. http://xat.com/DoctorWhoSeriesWiki The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 18:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Nobody will ever find us here- http://catan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 18:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) http://catan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Styracosaurus_Rider The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 22:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The Big Move Pinguinus, Whenever you read this message, we'd like you to know what's happened to Multiverses. Simply put: we've moved. We decided to turn to a CC-BY-NC-SA license in order to prevent things like the Books LLC incident: none of the work can be used commercially now. Because Wikia only permits CC-BY-SA licenses to be used, we've decided to move off of Wikia. That doesn't mean we don't exist anymore. We've simply moved to another site. We are now using shoutwiki.com, which has the old Monaco skin of the olden days, and where we will have an editing application for new users. Quite frankly though we want you back :) So, would you like to come on in and return to Obeidon? ''-Holben and Styro '' Right, it should now work. HolbenilordTalk 08:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC)